


【軒迪】入骨相思

by hadaku0722



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadaku0722/pseuds/hadaku0722





	【軒迪】入骨相思

禁閉院長軒x小紅帽迪

—————

文/楓君君居然開了車

特別鳴謝/我們兩個真的開車了

—————

勿上升！！！！！！！！

觀看預警：車，第五背景，野外（？），半強迫，ooc有。

總之我是一個廢話很多的垃圾寫手。

可以想像成屠夫和人類都是玩家本人，外貌請參照主播人設。

雖然我知道小迪都穿舊裝，但我覺得志軒喜歡小紅帽就給他一個夢。

如有不適，請點叉，第一次開車。

—————

玲瓏骰子安紅豆，入骨相思君知否。

如此甜美溫暖的詩句並不適合現在，真正的入骨相思，是會將人生吞活剝的。

—————

在堅硬的木椅上坐了好幾分鐘，誰都排不到，小迪逐漸失去耐心。

只能繼續玩著手上的遙控器，東按西按的，一邊抱怨著莊園的匹配機制，雖然我是單排，但也慢得過頭了吧？

突然，場景轉換，旁邊坐滿了人，桌上擺上了一些紅酒和麵包，這是比賽開始前都有的食物，雖然說是最後的晚餐，但其實很難吃。

看著廉價的紅酒和乾硬的白麵包，小迪一點胃口都沒有。

這一場應該是末班車了，可以來考慮晚餐要吃什麼了，找志軒一起去吃飯吧，讓他請我，小迪想，嘴角也不自覺上揚。

對面飄來一張破爛的牛皮紙，落到了桌上，上面將前鋒的角色形象畫上一個紅色的叉。

‘’Ban選是前鋒阿...老頭吧。‘’一旁的隊友說著。

小迪尚未選擇角色，目前還是默認形象，也就是他本來的裝束，紅色的帽子，上頭帶著小紅帽的護目鏡，長袖上衣，和褲子是一套的，紅色的外衣，還有白色的帶子，脖子上還有小小的圍巾，圍巾上有個小蝴蝶結，十分可愛。

小迪看了看身旁的隊友，先知，傭兵，空軍。

只剩上自己還沒選擇，因為最近剛剛失神在想晚餐菜單，準備時間只剩十秒鐘，連忙切換頁面，點了個機械師。

卻發現自己身上的衣服不是老樣子的舊裝，是小紅帽，但沒有時間了，直接被迫準備。

小迪回想了一下，小紅帽大概是因為昨天在弄個人介紹，穿了小紅帽，所以這裡的機械師默認形象才是小紅帽吧。

瞬間，眼前一片黑暗，再睜眼，場景已經變換成了廢棄的遊樂園，月亮河公園。

只剩下五個人的遊樂園，到處都是廢墟殘壁，而且也不是希望和快樂的樂園，已經成為了屠夫肆虐的地獄。

象徵他是遊樂園的只剩下破爛的過山車，和遠在天邊，一個人都沒有，兀自旋轉的摩天輪。

小迪抬頭，旁邊就有個機關牆的控制台，手悄悄攥緊了遙控器，這時候可不能先放娃娃，娃娃得留下來給自己擋刀才行。

‘’果然是志軒呢。‘’小迪判斷出這局比賽的屠夫身分。

小迪和他口中的屠夫，已經是老朋友了，兩位都是榜前有名的人皇屠皇，本來就經常排到，認識是一定的，而且他也是唯一一個榜前使用瘋眼的屠夫，辨識度十分的高。

心跳聲驟起，小迪思考了一下，往最近的板區地形跑，找個好地方，先蹲著，這裡是這附近最安全的地方。

身為一位經驗老道的人皇，在這種時候，應該想著逃跑路線和應對方法，但對小迪來說，他只想著等等遛志軒五台後要怎麼調侃他，反正他只要遇到志軒就是只贏不輸，一點問題都沒有。

‘’？！‘’

一旁的地上突然竄起機關牆，圍繞著小迪，形成了一個三角形的空間。

‘’被發現了嗎，怎麼可能，這裡控制台是看不到的。‘’小迪應對速度也是很快，發了一句我需要幫助，用鳥直接翻了牆出去。

知道待在原地不是上策，直接拉距離，往橋上跑，想跑到對面的鬼屋。

心跳聲一直忽大忽小，不明白到底距離多遠，但明確明白他被追著，每每想往哪裡跑，就直接被牆阻止，彷彿置身牢籠，自己的路線是被設定好的。

但這些都沒關係，我已經牽制很長的時間了，破譯進度也完全足夠了，距離勝利也不遠了，小迪心裡十分開心，對於自己手到擒來的勝利感到驕傲，也對於能戰勝李志軒這樣強大的屠夫感到自傲。

但事情，並沒有那麼簡單。

其實這一切都是李志軒打算好的甕中捉鱉，他真正渴望的不是什麼比賽的勝負，而是...。

小迪一路奔走，到了鬼屋後的板區，想繼續往前，但已經都被機關牆封死了，‘’只能在這裏遛了。‘’，放下一塊板子，等待屠夫的到來。

紅光從鬼屋門口出現，屠夫是身穿白大褂，帶著禮帽和單片眼鏡的志軒，深藍色的頭髮，水藍色的眼睛，此時都蒙上了一層陰霾，迸發出屬於狩獵餓者的氣息。

緩緩地走過來，手上拄著點滴台，手上還有著機關槍的主控制儀，威懾力極高。

毫不猶豫用點滴台壓碎脆弱的木板，只消一瞬，就變成一片片的木塊，追擊音樂響起，狼與羊的遊戲開始。

志軒早已近身，直接原地放出一個娃娃擋下一刀，在放出另一個娃娃給自己放板子卡位子。

可惜傀儡戰術是有限的，遙控器的電力好盡，小迪直接扔在地上，接下來得靠自己了。

小迪往前一步，回身放下板子，速度不快，直接被抽了一刀。

‘’哎呦，這刀好虧。‘’受傷的提示出現，自己的身體也開始不易活動，雖然移動速度不會改變，但多多少少心理上有些不舒服，走路也有點不穩。

趁著受傷加速，打算進一步往前跑，但志軒不會這麼輕易的放他走，直接建築一道長牆，擋住他的去路，他離長板只有一道牆的距離，但這是無法跨越的遙遠。

紅光籠罩，熟悉的機械性疼痛和倒地提示沒有出現，只見志軒又點了幾下手上的控制器，將兩人團團圍住。

冰冷的鐵柵欄，加速的心跳，過近的距離，只剩下隊友的訊息告訴他，這是現實不是夢境。

兩人對視許久，只有沈默，小迪設法看清志軒的臉，但卻被禮帽的帽簷遮住，只有一片陰影和抿著的嘴唇。

‘’志軒？‘’小迪輕聲詢問。

‘’小迪....‘’志軒的語氣十分冷淡，還蘊含了一份怒氣，這是小迪從來沒有聽過的，他印象中志軒都是輕快的喚出他的名字，微笑著面對他，對他百依百順的，他要什麼志軒都會說好的那種感覺，此時的志軒，對小迪而言十分陌生。

志軒很乾脆的將手上的點滴台扔在地上，發出了金屬的碰撞聲，屠夫扔掉武器，這代表著放棄狩獵，還是不需要武器呢？

‘’志軒..怎麼.....‘’小迪本想問問志軒怎麼了，卻直接被對方咬上嘴唇，帶著一絲刺痛，和血的味道，這是接吻嗎？小迪不明白。

沒有開口的機會，咬上脣的瞬間，就好像什麼開關被開啟了，志軒瘋狂的吻，應該說是咬著小迪，強硬的想侵略城池，小迪試圖抵抗，但機械師人格的負面效果讓他的身體能力下降了不只一點，就算想推開志軒也沒辦法，甚至在自己伸出手時，直接被抓住了，更難以逃離。

志軒變著方法想將舌頭伸入到小迪嘴裡，但小迪咬緊牙根抵死不從，只能先換個地方攻佔，直接咬上了白皙的脖頸。

小迪的衣著是小紅帽的帽T和短褲，嫌熱的小迪通常不會帶著帽子，披肩也是，直接給弄掉了，只剩下V字領的T恤，從脖子到肩膀一露無遺，這使得志軒心中的無名火更甚，一絲憐愛都沒有，狠狠啃上那篇白皙透亮的肌膚，留下自己的痕跡，一邊再將小迪的雙手，舉到頭上，用一隻手用力扣著，不給他任何抵抗的方法。

小迪心裡也急了，全身都開始掙扎，試圖踢開他，志軒直接把一隻腳卡在小迪雙腿中央，兩人距離更近了一點，手被扣在頭頂沒辦法操作面板和人通信，腳也被壓住動彈不得，開口說話就會被強吻，這一切都使自己感到絕望，到底怎麼辦才好，自己得交代在這裡了嗎？

志軒再狠狠咬了他鎖骨後，悶悶地說了一句，‘’別想逃離我..‘’，小迪不明所以，張開嘴巴，想說些什麼，這正好順了志軒的意，強壓著他親上去，一個充滿攻略性的深吻，小迪想後退逃離，但背後就是機關牆，一點用都沒有。

志軒彷彿要把小迪嘴裡都染上他的味道一樣，靈巧的舌舔過小迪的牙齒，並與他的交纏著。

小迪已經累到不行，還因為接吻而感到缺氧，但內心一直想不明白，為什麼事情會變成這樣，這真的是志軒嗎？他發生了什麼？為什麼要這樣對我？

志軒也發現小迪的掙扎力度降低許多，稍微放輕了一點手上的力道，循循善誘的說，‘’不要掙扎，我會對你好一點。‘’，但小迪是不可能接受這種逼良為娼，反而是趁著志軒對他說話的時候，也一樣的咬著志軒的嘴唇，很用力，小迪感覺自己嘴巴裡都是血腥味。

‘’真的要這樣嗎？小迪？‘’，志軒捏住小迪的下巴，強制他和他對視。

‘’什麼怎樣，這是我要問你的吧？你是不是瘋了啊，李志軒。‘’

‘’我瘋了？是啊，但你不覺得你做了什麼導致的嗎？‘’，志軒突然放開他的手臂，將手伸到小迪頭後面，再一次親上他的唇，但這次比上次溫柔多了，輕輕地舔過小迪嘴唇上被咬出血的地方，交纏著，這種溫柔的吻，就像天降甘霖，一種反差讓小迪無所適從。

志軒時機抓的很好，一吻結束，機關牆時間到了，直接消失，小迪是依靠著機關牆才沒有直接摔落的，其實他全身早就因為掙扎過度而感到酸軟疲憊。

見小迪已經站不住，也失去抵抗能力，志軒也沒必要在壓制他的腳，倒不如說，只要他放手，小迪就會直接軟腳，摔在地板上，這正是志軒想要的，先消減他的體力，接下來才是重頭戲。

再度立起一道機關牆來擋著兩人，志軒將卡住小迪身體的腳抽出，手也放開，所有的控制都被抽離，但這也沒有用，小迪一點力氣都沒有了，見小迪要摔到地上，志軒伸出手抱住他的腰，在他和地板親密接觸的前一刻。

志軒施力將他往懷裡拉，自己半跪著，將他納入懷中，小迪更加不知所措，‘’一下那樣一下這樣，到底是怎樣！‘’，小迪大喊著，可惜對方沒打算理會。

一隻手托著小迪，一隻手將身上的白大褂脫下來，鋪在地板上，雖然是鋪磚的地面，但多多少少還是會有些砂礫，怕碰疼他，還是拿個東西墊著才好。

事情發展到這個局勢，漸漸的小迪也大概明白志軒打算幹什麼，他對於這樣的志軒感到陌生、不解，完全不知道他下一步打算做什麼，甚至感受到一些壓迫力。

李志軒一直以來都是頂尖比賽中令人害怕的對手，無慈悲的虐殺著所有人，無論是擋住去路，縮小空間強行擊殺，用機關牆扎死，還是單純的追擊，都非常強大，最令人畏懼的還是守椅子這件事，所有人都是有去無回，一個個倒在椅子前方，是為人間地獄。

小迪在此之前一直都被志軒溫柔以待，上述的情形他或許遇過，但都不是最殘酷的狀況，志軒不會過度傷害他，尤其是像現在這樣，他不願意的事情他又何嘗去做，小迪還是不明白。

見小迪有點失神的表情，志軒心有不滿，認為他在這種時刻還在想其他人的事，更決定狠下心實行他的計畫。

把小迪放在自己的白大褂上，現在的他，衣服已經被扯的破爛，脖頸上也是滿滿的紅印，嘴唇也被咬紅，但表情仍然十分抵抗，但在這個狀態下，一點氣勢也沒有，反而只會給人一種欲拒還迎的感覺，惹人欺負。

志軒脫去上衣，露出幹練的上身，輕嘆一口氣，‘’小迪，我不會停下來喔，雖然話是這麼說，我也不可能讓你逃跑，安分一點還是好一點。‘’。

‘’志軒你到底是怎麼了？‘’

‘’我怎麼了，如果你能明白這問題的答案，那我就不會怎麼了吧。‘’

‘’反正無論你說什麼，我現在就是要上你，就這麼簡單，你配合不配合？‘’

‘’志軒，我....‘’話音未落，直接被堵住嘴，不給他說話的機會。

志軒的襯衫上還有一個小領結，用來綁住煩人的雙手很適合。

小迪的衣服構造是真的單純，明明別人小紅帽穿得標標準準，帽子和披肩一組，上衣褲子一組，他硬生生穿成帽T和短褲。

‘’小迪，你的小紅帽衣服怎麼跟別人不一樣啊，很方便呢。‘’意義不明的話，小迪羞的眼眶都有點紅，其實他一直心裡很委屈，突然被自己的好朋友強暴誰能接受，而且連理由都沒有，但覺得哭了就輸了，反正自己已經不可能掙扎了，隨便你，有本事幹死我，反正遊戲結束後全部都會被重置，你對我的好，一次清零，再也不要接觸，滾出我的生活，李志軒。

見到小迪那慷慨赴義的表情，志軒十分心痛，自己一時的衝動，可能會粉碎他多年的等待和努力。

但此時不狠下心，自己永遠都是那個志軒而已，改變是需要付出的，成也在己，敗也在己。

短短幾句話內，小迪就差不多被扒光了，只剩下底褲。

小迪腦中大量的事情需要處理，目前當機。

志軒強迫他的腦袋運作，直接咬上胸前的小點，這種刺激性的痛感使小迪回神。

‘’專心點。‘’志軒提醒著。

畢竟這裡不是床，也沒有工具或是潤滑什麼的，前戲做不好，兩人等等都得受罪。

志軒啃咬完，小迪的胸口紅通通的，還有淺淺的牙印，志軒又舔過那些印記，弄的小迪很癢，顫抖著。

濕濕黏黏的吻從胸口蔓延到側腰，還故意咬了一口滑嫩的腰，下口不重，但光潔的皮膚上還是紅了一片。

‘’小迪真的軟軟的呢～‘’志軒毫無克制的講著這些騷話，還用著調侃的語氣。

‘’接下來是重頭戲喔。‘’志軒說，小迪咬咬牙，忍過一時就能解決一切問題。

志軒的手探進小迪的底褲中，碰觸他的性器，這對小迪來睡是全然陌生的體驗，脆弱的部分被別人掌握著，從心理上感到畏懼，卻又不能表現出來，他告訴自己得忍耐，發生什麼都不能有反應，不然就順了志軒的意。

緩緩地搓揉小迪的性器，不過一會就變得堅挺，志軒輕笑了聲，直接把底褲抽掉，俯下身給小迪舔弄。

‘’啊啊.....‘’這種背德感讓小迪渾身發抖，志軒居然在做這種事，而且對象是自己..，驚呼聲不小心漏了出來，連帶著一些婉轉的呻吟。

志軒聽到小迪的叫聲，刻意用舌頭頂了頂尖端，性器也顫抖著，吐了些清液出來。

‘’小迪是不是很舒服，快不行了呀，不是打算慷慨赴義嗎？怎麼，撐不住了？‘’，小迪腦中根本無法思考，對於志軒這樣的挑釁，他也沒辦法過多反應，光要克制下身的快感和自己的呻吟就讓他分身乏術。

最終小迪還是在志軒的攻勢下繳械投降。

志軒看著小迪迷亂的表情，心裡浮現一種成就感。

利用小迪射出的精液，打算來做潤滑，在小迪還沒回過神的狀態下。

初經人事的小迪，除了前戲得做好做滿，潤滑也是一個大工程，但其實早在強吻小迪的時候，志軒就硬了，只是強忍著慾望，慢慢的推進這些必要措施。

費力地探入一根手指，志軒的手很大很長，對小迪來說是非常大的刺激，一點點的彎曲都能刺激內壁，麻癢感從下身傳到腦袋，全身上下都變得很奇怪，點點快感開始浮現。

‘’小迪放鬆一點，不然等等會痛。‘’志軒開口，試圖讓他配合。

‘’我怎..麼放鬆..，你遇到這..種事情能放..鬆？‘’小迪也是用力的懟回去，但大腦仍在持續被刺激著，小迪只能吐出破碎的言語。

漸漸的，身體分泌的腸液開始潤滑起了內壁，一隻手指已經不是問題，反而三隻手指都能吃得進去。

同時三隻手指在小迪體內攪動，這高頻率的刺激，性器又佔了起來，但手臂被制住，小迪只能忍受快感繼續累積。

不知道多久，但對小迪來說十分漫長，志軒只是用手指來侵犯他，沒有要進入下一步的樣子，自己的前端也沒有辦法得到釋放，全身處於一個高潮前，最不痛快的狀況。

‘’李志軒...你媽..要做趕快！‘’，小迪終於忍不住開罵，但對志軒而言這感覺更像一個邀請。

不過我們志軒忍得比他更辛苦，喜歡的人被侵犯到話都說不清楚，還是得等到他自己開口了才能真正開始性愛。

‘’哎呦，小迪這是很舒服，決定要求饒了嗎？‘’，志軒壞心眼的問。

志軒瞬間抽出手指，上面還帶著一絲絲淫液，還刻意顯擺給小迪看。

小迪感覺有一個熱熱的東西頂著他，這可不是剛剛那種刺激，這真的進得來嗎？

沒有給小迪思考的時間，志軒緩緩的捅了進去，小迪再也壓抑不住自己，叫了出來。

整根沒入時，兩人都發出了嘆息。

志軒再也克制不住，一次發洩他心中的慾火，技巧性的深入淺出，撞出小迪的泣音。

‘’小迪味道真不錯。‘’志軒俯下身舔了一下他的唇，輕吻了幾下，還咬了一下耳廓。

在志軒咬耳朵的時候，小迪突然絞緊，‘’耳朵很敏感？‘’，維持著身下的動作，舔了幾下小迪的耳邊，還咬了耳垂，小迪嗚嗚咽咽的，像小奶貓一樣，可愛的不行。

‘’別弄！‘’

‘’還有力氣講話啊？以為你只能叫了，看來我還不夠努力。‘’，志軒把小迪的腿抬到自己肩膀上，試圖進得更深一點。

小迪靠著咬住自己的下唇來不喊出聲，就連被綁著的手也緊緊攥著，都紅掉了，志軒心疼的不行。

伸手把用來綁住手的領結緞帶拿掉，揉了揉他那攥紅的手，拿到嘴邊親了親。

‘’小迪，你要真的痛就咬我，不叫出來就算了。‘’，志軒把小迪抱起來靠在他身上，小迪的頭就埋在志軒肩窩，一靠近，便狠狠咬上，嘴裡有點血腥味。

‘’我去，讓你咬也咬太大力。‘’志軒吃痛地倒抽了一口氣。

但這個姿勢，對小迪來說非常不妙，靠著咬志軒得到一點意識，但這個刺激，真的不是能夠忍的。

又是一次深頂，小迪第二次的尖叫，大概是碰到敏感的地方了吧，志軒想。

開始不停地往那處頂，兩人因為十分靠近，小迪的性器佇立在那，頂著志軒的肚子，志軒伸手稍微按壓了幾下，就直接噴出白濁。

‘’喂....啊啊..那邊..。‘’小迪想表示什麼，志軒似懂非懂的又用力撞了幾下，‘’這裏？‘’。

小迪終於到了極限，眼淚跟斷掉的串珠一樣，不停地掉下來，志軒慌的不行，第一次看他這樣哭。

‘’哎呦..啊啊啊，你別哭嘛，對不起啊，不要哭嘛。‘’志軒停下動作，開始手忙腳亂的哄著小迪，小迪直接環抱志軒脖子開始掉眼淚。

‘’根本不知道你在幹嘛....就對我好兇，還這個樣子，嗚..。‘’

‘’啊啊啊..可是，我..，靠‘’，志軒想辯解，卻又被狠咬了一口。

‘’你他媽到底想怎樣，做完趕快滾！‘’，小迪抬起頭瞪了他一眼，讓他不要停下來，快一點完事，滾出他的生活。

被啜泣的小迪瞪了一眼的志軒，反而更興奮了，志軒默默感覺自己其實是個變態⋯⋯

‘’欸.....為什麼..嗚‘’，小迪感覺埋在體內的東西又大了一點，已經快不行了，現在還更超過，自己真的會被幹死。

志軒緩緩的再開始抽插，依然對著敏感點撞，小迪手臂已經沒力氣抱著志軒了，志軒只好再把他放回地上，一邊親吻一邊抽插，小迪的腿虛虛的環在志軒腰上，兩人都喘的不行。

小迪一邊哭一邊叫著，打算自己去碰自己的性器，但被志軒早一步發現，直接掐住根部，不給他解放。

小迪見到這些，哭得更狠了，快感層層堆疊，意識都快被撞沒了，他好累，但也暈不過去，暈過去也只會被這些刺激弄醒。

此時無聲勝有聲，志軒只是維持著動作，小迪也只能喊出一些破碎的聲音。

兩人都到了極限，志軒最後衝刺了幾下，頂在內壁射了出來，放開制住小迪性器的手，讓他也一同登上高潮。

‘’小迪..⋯‘’，志軒說了些話，但小迪什麼都聽不到。

不知道過了多久，志軒一直喊著他的名字，但他好睏，已經沒力氣管其他的事了。

但還是強硬被叫醒，眼皮累得張不開，只能聽著志軒在說話。

‘’小迪，你聽我說啊⋯⋯不要睡。‘’

‘’我..我真的對不起..我不是真的想這樣，但是我不知道該怎麼辦了，我總覺得你會被其他人搶走。‘’

‘’我可能會被你討厭，但我還是想說，我真的很喜歡你...。‘’，志軒把小迪用白大褂包著，抱在懷裡，輕輕的拍著他的背。

志軒的懷裡很溫暖，小迪想，但他現在真的沒力氣說話，連抬手都覺得全身痠痛。

過了好久，如果不是小迪有呼吸，志軒都以為他死掉了，擔心的不行。

‘’嗯..那你到底在幹嘛？‘’，小迪用沙啞的嗓音說著。

‘’就...你不是跑去另一個地方排，還都被放地窖嗎，你那麼開心，都沒有想過我的心情，我真的很難過啊，你不要我了，我怎麼辦才好，我好喜歡你的。‘’

‘’你為了這種事，在比賽的時候幹我，我的隊友都出門了，我被你壓在這裡操，就是為了這種小事？‘’，小迪越說越氣，他很想再咬一口李志軒，可惜他沒力氣，改天再咬，先欠著。

‘’很重要的好嗎..小迪不喜歡我嗎？‘’，志軒著急地問著，雖然他知道自己可能沒戲了。

‘’強暴別人還問別人喜不喜歡自己，你他媽腦子有什麼病？‘’，小迪為了罵人，整個精神都來了。

‘’我他媽喜歡你這個神經病，我也是不行了。‘’，說完小迪努力抬起身子，狠狠的咬向志軒的嘴唇，兩人嘴裡都是血腥味，志軒驚訝的不行，但也壓住小迪的後腦勺，用力回吻回去，勾出一條帶著血的銀絲。

‘’為了這種事情被三跑，那幾個隊友都菜的不行，你看你虧不虧？‘’

‘’我得到小迪就是血賺了！‘’，志軒開心的說。

小迪揮了揮手，召出控制面板，點了投降鍵，和他一直以來一樣，為了志軒留下來。

—系統提示，投降成功，即刻返回莊園。

回來的小迪，身體上的酸軟是消失了，但精神上已經疲勞的不行，隨時能倒頭就睡，但他突然想起，剛剛的比賽如果被人看到該怎麼辦這個問題，不過自己也沒辦法解決，還不如別想了。

小迪一晃一晃的走出求生者大廳，打算先回家睡覺。

突然，有一個人影快速走過來，抱住了他的腰，收緊手臂，把他整個抱在懷裡。

小迪知道是誰，沒打算抵抗，倒不如說他來的正好，自己快累死了需要他幫忙。

‘’睏，我要回去，隱私怎麼辦？‘’

‘’好，我送你回去，我用特殊權限擋住他們了啊，怎麼會給別人看我的小迪呢。‘’，志軒溫柔的說著，心情非常的好。

聽到這些小迪也安心下來，直接靠著志軒睡著了，剛剛的一切實在太耗費精神力了，反正洗澡志軒應該也會給他洗，什麼事情都丟給他就好，跟以前一樣。

志軒本還想說什麼，但看人已經靠著他睡著了，只好抱起他，回家去。

隔天。

小迪起床的時候，志軒已經去認真打排位了。

小迪多睡了半小時，打算換衣服去等待大廳，但。

‘’我操，李志軒你這個禽獸！‘’

鏡子裡的小迪，身上佈滿了昨天的痕跡，一個不露，脖頸的紅點，腰的捏痕。

小迪很無奈，小迪不想說話。

把自己包得緊緊的，很熱也就算了，前往大廳。

才剛坐上垃圾木椅就排到了，讓小迪心情好了很多。

但...對面飄過來一張將前鋒人格畫上叉叉的牛皮紙。

［比賽］

小迪契卡：速修陣容，我宣布屠夫掉線了。

小迪契卡：你最好給我刷分喔。李志軒( ¯•ω•¯ ）。


End file.
